hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub Island
The Hub Island is the first location you can warp to from your Private Island. It is one of the largest public islands in Hypixel SkyBlock and is the main gateway to many other public islands. Selecting Hub lobby You can connect to another Hub lobby using the Hub Selector NPC located next to the portal to Your Island in the center of the Hub Island. The NPC shows you which Hub Island lobby you're currently on and how many players are in each lobby. SkyBlock Hub #1 is usually very crowded as it's where most people go when they're looking to advertise their auctioned items, trade with other players or find a party to defeat a strong boss. Locations Village The Village is the center of the hub, consisting of a few houses and shops, as well as various sub locations. Colosseum The Colosseum primarily serves as a PvP (Player vs Player) arena for players on the server to use to fight against each other. It is located to the south-east of spawn, following the path around just before the Bank. Mountain The Mountain can be found to the south of the Village and serves no real purpose as only Carrots can be found there. Forest The Forest is located to the south-west of the Village. The Lumberjack can be found there and it provides Oak Wood to the players. It also contains a portal to the Floating Islands. Coal Mine The Coal Mine can be found to the north, slightly west of the Village. Coal and cobblestone can be mined there. It also contains a portal to the Gold Mine. Farm The Farm is located to the north-east of the Village. The Farmer can be found there, as well as Wheat. It also contains a portal to the Barn. Graveyard The Graveyard is to the west of the Village. Zombies and Zombie Villagers can be found there. It also contains a portal to the Spider's Den. Ruins The Ruins can be located to the south-west '''of the Village, to the '''south of the Forest. It serves no real purpose as only Wolves can be found there. Wizard's Tower The Wizard's Tower can be found to the south of the Village, between the Mountain and the Wilderness. The Wizard can be found there, as well as the nonfunctioning Wizard's Portal, which will sometimes teleport you to Skyblock Limbo. High Level The High Level is located south of the Village, to the south of the mountain. Some medium level skeletons can be found here, as well as a launch-pad reserved for future content. Wilderness The Wilderness is located southeast of the Village, to the southeast of the mountain. Tia the Fairy can be found at a lake in the center of the area. Hidden Locations Hidden locations serve no purpose (at the moment). Secret Spawn Bunker Found at spawn. The Secret Spawn Bunker is a mysterious and unknown place in Skyblock. It is a room with 2 torches, logs in 3 (or 5, depending on how you count) corners, and a staircase leading to nowhere. Inside High Level Mountain Door In High Level there's a large door into the mountainside at that contains a large central area and 3 areas the come off of it. The central and 2 side areas contain a large number of glass blocks, arrayed in a way that hints at them being used the display objects inside them (although they are currently empty). In the last area in the middle, there are stone shelves, also likely to be used to display contents. Stone Pillar Hallway A large hallway with very tall stone pillars with sea lanterns attached to them. Nothing seems to naturally connect to this hallway, or hint at its use. It's located inside the hub Mountain, with one end near the Wizard Tower / over the right wing of the High Level Mountain area (see above), and the other end near the Carrot farm in the base of the Mountain (which is near the Library). History Category:Locations